Blood, Sweat and Scotland
by Krystyna
Summary: Angel-Buffy: Giles' god-daughter slayer causes a stir in Sunnydale, while on her way to L.A., to visit Faith and tracking down the vampire that killed her parents..
1. Alexandria

Disclaimer: All characters, events and places are for entertainment purposes only.   
No copyright violation is intended.   
  
All original characters, events and places are property of the author but may be used by other fan fiction writers provided they ask first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blood, Sweat and Scotland  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: Alexandria  
  
  
"You need to leave now." the female voice echoed through the castle.  
  
"I can't, I'm not ready." replied the red haired female fastening the gothic   
looking cross to the red tartan and tying it around her neck.  
  
"It will be impossible for me to hold them off, if you are still in the castle."  
  
"Isla," the red head went to the mirror on the right wall, "I need 5 more minutes..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isla, ghost guardian of the castle, told her again.   
"Alexandria you need to go now. They are almost inside."  
The wall with the mirror opened revealing a secret passageway.  
  
"OK." Alex slipped on her matching stone washed jean jacket,  
grabbed her gear and went through the passage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almost three years had past since she fled her castle in Scotland as Alex followed the shadowy figure   
into a cemetery.   
She heard some rustling from above her and before she could react something jumped onto her.  
  
After a few moments of wrestling on the ground Alex managed to get back on her feet,   
only to be punched back to the ground by the figure. Angered, her face vamped only half way   
and she hissed her sharp teeth.   
He was gone, Alex looked around and felt a kick to the stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Riley had been patrolling the area when he heard a commotion a few feet away and in going to   
investigate, he found Alex and two others exchanging blows.   
  
When he got closer, one of them attacked him and within a few moments had him ashed.  
  
"Help me." Cypen called to Riley as he went flying into the air.  
  
Assuming one was a vampire, Riley jumped right and tried to stop Alex with a shot to the back.  
She dropped to her knees, swung both arms behind her and flipped him through the air  
and his body wrapped around the tree in front of her.  
  
"Cypen!" She looked around and he was gone. "Friend or foe?" she asked Riley.  
  
"Friend. I'm Riley..."  
  
"I'm sorry. Don't move without help." Alex touched his ribs.  
"I'm afraid, that I broken three of your ribs and probably gave you a concussion to boot."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
"Is there anyone I should call?" Alex asked Riley in the hospital.  
  
"No, I'll handle it." he replied. "You never introduced yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry, if I had known who you were....."  
  
"Its all right."  
  
"No its not."  
  
"You're forgiven. Now what about a name."  
  
She sighed. "The less you know the better off you are."  
  
"Unacceptable." Riley said.  
  
"OK, call me Alex." She said leaving the room.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Giles was walking through the same hallway Alex just stepped into.   
At first he didn't believe what he had just seen, but looking again he saw it was her,  
she always loved the stone washed blue color.   
He passed the room she came out of and didn't hear Riley calling to him.  
  
She knew someone was following her, she wasn't sure who, until she darted into a room and  
looked at the man coming. "Giles."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The following evening Alex was searching for Cypen, she spotted him and loaded her crossbow.   
"What is it with you and these places?" she grumbled approaching a crypt.  
  
"Princess." Cypen opened the door with a fist and she went tumbling backwards.  
  
"Jerk." she replied pulling a stake from her shoulder bag.  
  
"You're worried about her? My god, she doesn't even look intimidating." Harmony said appearing.  
  
"New girlfriend? Gee, I didn't anyone was that stupid." Alex snapped.  
  
"Hey! That's rude." Harm pouted.  
  
"And you're blond." Alex felt like she was being encircled.   
Sure enough more vamps surrounded her. "Where is he Cypen?"  
  
"Not here."  
  
"Like duh, where?"  
  
"He already answered you." Harm cut in, moving into Alex's face.  
  
"Stay out of this valley girl." She pushed Harm with her left hand out of the way.  
  
"Get her." yelled Cypen from the darkness as vampires moved in closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike was having a bad night. It was a very bad night for hunting, not even one fight,   
until he heard a commotion as he neared a crypt.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Six down, and there seemed to be no end in sight to the vampires.   
Alex moved closer and closer to Cypen, but just as she grabbed onto him, an arrow pierced her  
right leg. She went down and stayed down with the help of Harm and the other vamps.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike turned the corner and saw Harmony and the others beating on someone.   
  
"Harmony."  
  
"Spike." she turned and faced him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked approaching her.  
  
"Ticking me off." replied a bloodied and half beaten Alex.   
  
"Now really, one against twenty, that's hardly fair." Spike said moving into the circle to help Alex up.  
  
"She's a slayer." Harm said.  
  
"Now really, stop lying. This bloodied, no offense, young lady is a slayer?" Spike tried not to laugh as he put Alex's right arm around his neck and grabbed her crossbow.  
  
"None taken." Alex replied picking up her bag as Spike walked her out of the circle.  
  
"You can't do that." Harmony complained.  
  
"I just did." Spike called as they walked back to his crypt.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks." Alex said after tying another knot in the bandanna around her leg.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Spike replied, there was something about her, he couldn't put his finger on.  
  
"I really should get going."  
  
"And go where?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"At least stay here until sun up." offered Spike. "Its not much, but its home."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex pulled out five colored stones. She placed the green one directly in front of her,   
the red one to her right, the clear to her left and the blue behind her as she closed her eyes,   
held the black stone in her hand and began to speak Gaelic.   
The crystals began to glow and floated into the air encircling her.   
"Giles. No!" Her eyes popped open.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike's ears perked at the sound of Giles' name.   
  
"Do you know where the Magic..." Alex asked.  
  
"Is Giles in trouble?"  
  
"Yes." She replied loading her crossbow.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Giles and the Gang

  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles was working late doing some inventory, when he heard a glass break in the front.   
He grabbed a baseball bat, a small stake and went to investigate.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are we almost there?" Alex asked.  
  
"Right around the corner." Spike answered.  
  
She was horrified to see the door wide open. "Giles!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside Cypen and Harmony held Giles at knife point.   
  
"What took you so long?" Cypen asked. "I was beginning to get hungry."  
  
"Hurt him and die right now." she snarled, vamping out and aiming the cross bow.  
  
"Pleasure." Cypen went to stab Giles, but the knife burned in his hand.  
With the knife on the floor, Giles elbowed Cypen in the face.   
  
"Get out and she won't hurt you." Giles warned.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Cypen admitted defeat and walked passed them and through the door.   
Harmony tried to follow, but was stopped by Alex as she connected with an elbow to the face.  
  
"Where's he going next?" she asked tossing the bow to Giles.  
  
"I don't know." Harmony said as Alex picked her up off the floor and held on.  
  
"Speak." Giles aimed the bow at Harmony.  
  
"No."  
  
"Harm, pretty please for me?" Spike sweet talked.  
  
"Oh, OK. He said L.A. that he was going to meet up with this Adern guy..."   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"You look a little pale." noted Spike after Harmony had left.  
  
"Alexandria, what's wrong?" Giles asked feeling her forehead. "No fever."  
  
"I'm fine." she said just before blacking out.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's comin' around." When her eyes came into focus, she saw Spike and Giles standing over her.  
  
"Alexandria how long has this been going on?" Giles questioned.  
  
"Not long." she lied sitting up on Giles' couch.  
  
"That's a lie." broke in Spike.  
  
"Yes it is and where is your father?"  
  
"Dead, has been for almost ten years."  
  
"Oh heavens, Alexandria, I'm truly sorry."  
  
"As for the black outs, almost two years. They didn't bother at first, but lately they've been   
getting worse. I've had a few doctors look at me and they can't find anything wrong."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU! You're the one who put Riley in the hospital. " Buffy was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Buffy. Calm down." Giles began.  
  
"I'm trying but....." Buffy said as she pointed to Alex getting off the couch.  
  
"But what?" Alex asked as she got into Buffy's face. "Am I in your territory?"  
  
"Yes." snapped Buffy.  
  
"Funny, didn't see a sign that said, "Buffydale." And the last time I checked this was a free country."  
  
"Girls!" Giles yelled. "Buffy, Alexandria meant no harm when she came here."  
  
Alex and Buffy stayed locked in a staring match.  
  
"Yea? Well then why is Riley in the hospital?"  
  
"Because I thought he was a vampire, when he attacked me from behind."  
  
"Alexandria, you best come back an lie down..." Giles suggested.  
  
"No, its obvious she doesn't want me here. I'll leave."  
  
"Where?" Giles asked.  
  
"LA."  
  
"What's in LA?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Faith." she replied turning her back to Buffy.  
  
"Ah, the bitch." Buffy mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex spun around, gave Buffy a right to the jaw and then a left to her ribs, that sent her flying  
through the open door.  
  
Buffy's fall was broken by Willow and Xander who heard about the commotion at the store and  
decided to get another side of the story.  
  
"Do not talk about her like that." Alex emerged from the house. "You know nothing about her."  
  
"I know more then I'd like to and I don't like you."  
  
"Buffy! You don't even know her." Willow gasped.  
  
"You can say what you want, and think what you want about me, but don't you dare speak ill of her.  
Or are you still upset I put your boyfriend in the hospital? Hmmm?"  
  
Buffy seemed ready to pounce on her as she continued.   
  
"I apologized to him for that, and if you don't shut your mouth, I'll put you in a bed right next to him."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Buffy! Alexandria!" Giles motioned to Spike to grab Alex.  
  
"Apparently your new slayer training hasn't taught you much!"  
  
"You hit first!" yelled Buffy as Willow and Xander restrained her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later Giles and Spike were putting Alex on a bus to L.A. As Giles packed her two of her three bags in the luggage compartment, Spike handed her a piece of paper.  
  
"Angel Investigations." she read.  
  
"That's just in case you need any help." he replied.  
  
"You're concerned?"  
  
"I know about Adern's reputation..."   
  
"All set." Giles announced as he came over. "Alexandria you be careful..."   
He kissed her on the forehead. "God be with you."  
  
"By the way, how'd you do that thing with knife?" Spike asked.  
  
She turned around and said, "I didn't do that."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Faithful

  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Alex Drummond had just stepped off the bus and into Los Angeles.  
She couldn't believe that she had made it this far without the Council trying to stop her.   
As she passed the panes of glass she got a quick look at her reflection, she had managed   
to cover up the bruise under her left eye, but could do nothing about the swollen lip.  
  
It was later then she had hoped to arrive, but none the less,   
she still might have time to see her "sister," before the trial tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're kidding?" Cordy was so shocked she almost fell out of her chair.  
  
"What?" mouthed Wesley.  
  
"OK, I'll be there, tonight." Cordy hung up the phone and shrieked as Angel walked in  
  
"Oww! Thanks for the headache." Angel said.  
  
"I've been called for a second reading on a commercial I auditioned for a few days ago."  
  
"That's great." Wesley said from the other side of the counter.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Taxi!" Cordelia tried to wave down the taxi that was barreling down the street.  
"Darn it!" She stomped her foot on the sidewalk. Considering this was a usually a very busy area at night,  
it seemed a little too quiet for her liking.   
She continued walking and as she passed the third alley images flashed into her head. "Not now."  
  
She leaned against the nearest building and tried not to fight it.   
She saw female vampire with dark hair, fighting with another female with red hair,   
who looked about ten years old. They could be mother and daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
"I'm sorry mother." the second female whispered as a stake was plunged through the vampire's heart.  
  
"Father...." the second female cried looking around the dark room.   
  
"Alex." her father's voice filled the room.  
  
Her eyes darted around the room for any sign of movement.   
Finally she saw it, her father, he had been bitten. "NO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The imagines stopped and Cordy dug for her cell phone and dialed Angel.   
"Angel I'm at 38th and Jackson, I just had a major....."   
The pain and images returned before she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex turned left from the prison and as she wandered down the street, she wondered when they would do, when they   
found out what Giles had done for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cordelia." She opened her eyes to see Angel and Wesley's concern.  
  
"What happened?" asked Wesley.  
  
Cordy slowly sat up and began to tell them about the vision.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
She found an all night cafe and walked in. At least it was quiet, so she could gather her thoughts.  
Sitting in the corner booth, she began digging through her book bag.  
"About time." She mumbled pulling out a small well worn journal and opened it to the middle of the journal and stared at the portrait of a man named Angel.  
Her thoughts drifted towards the last few moments of her father's life.  
  
"Promise me." Alex's father said.  
  
"I promise." Alex said as she saw the light in her father's eyes go out.  
  
"Oh, isn't that sweet?"  
  
"Get away from me." Alex threatened the dark corner.   
  
"That's no way to talk to your father is it?" the corner replied.  
  
"This is my father." Alex said letting go of her father.  
  
"True, true, but I made you the way you are."  
  
Alex hissed and beared her vampire teeth.  
  
"That's my girl..." red eyes appeared from the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Three voices snapped her out of her thoughts. Two men were badgering another man seated at one of window booths.  
One of the voices sounded like Iyia's, a blue haired vampire she had been in more than a few fights with, so she decided to see what was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
David Nabbit tried to ignore his former business partner and his body guard badgering him at the cafe table.   
He tried to get up and leave, but Robert and the bodyguard pushed him back down.  
  
"Excuse me," said a voice from behind them, "Do any of you know the way to San Jose?"   
  
Iyia froze, he figured with all the beatings she had taken, that she'd be dead by now.  
  
"Iyia, are you being a bother to this nice young man?" Alex asked.  
  
Iyia slowly turned around, and when he did he saw her turn vampire. "What no hello?" she jeered.   
  
"Hello." Iyia said swinging.   
  
"Hey you guys get out of here!" yelled a waitress.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex watched to make sure Iyia and his boss left for good.   
  
"Excuse me." David Nabbit approached from behind.  
  
"Yes?" She stared at the blood on her thumb.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"Not necessary." Alex responded as she began to walk towards the homeless shelter.  
  
"David Nabbit."  
  
"Alex Drummond."   
  
"You're not staying there are you?" David referred to the shelter.  
  
"I've no other place to go." she pointed out.  
  
"I know you just met me, but I'd feel really horrible, if you stayed in a shelter tonight...."   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Out of Cordelia's Vision

  
  
~~~~~~~~  
The following morning Cordy and Wesley sat together in the court room.   
And just as Cordelia was settling down, Alex walked into the court room wearing blue jeans  
and blue blouse carrying a suitcase.  
  
"That's her!" she poked Wesley in the ribs.   
"She looks like the one in my visions, only a little older..."  
  
Wesley stared at Alex and along with the scarf she had used to pull back her red hair,   
he noted two scarred bite marks on the right side of her neck.  
"Her? She doesn't look like she's in trouble." He noted.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Alex went through the gate placed her case on the table and her hands on Faith's shoulders.   
"It will be fine. I promise, you'll get a fair trial..."  
  
"Who are you?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"Faith's new lawyer."  
  
"The defense has made a motion for a recess until such time that a suitable lawyer, not affiliated with Wolfram and Hart can be found." the male judge said.  
  
"What?" the prosecution and Lindsay were shocked. "Your Honor..."  
  
"The court grants the recess until Monday 8 am."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the courtroom Wolfram and Hart stared a hole in Alex.   
  
"I thought we had this taken care of." Lindsey said.  
  
"Gotta love the whole wild card thing." Alex shot at them.   
  
Wolfram and Hart grumbled and left the empty courtroom.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Wesley heard a strange noise and burst through the doors of the court room.  
  
He saw Alex dodging and giving out blows to her attackers.   
"I could use a little help here." she said as she fell to the ground with one on top of her.  
*Poof* One down, one to go. Sensing the other behind her,  
Alex thrust the stake into the demon's chest and another *Poof* was heard.  
  
"Thanks for the help." she said walking up to him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"With the demons."  
  
"You look awfully familiar, do I know you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A clear glass goblet filled with red liquid stood on a small table surrounded by darkness.  
A hand reached out of the dark, seized the goblet and it disappeared into the darkness.   
"Good." the darkness spoke as the hand placed the empty goblet back on the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then the doors were flung open with a worried Cordelia.  
  
"What just happened here?" asked Wesley.  
  
I don't play well with others." answered Alex.  
  
"Catch her." put in Cordelia.  
  
Wesley looked at her again, saw her face was white as a ghost and with that grabbed onto her   
as she began to crumble towards the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm telling you she's a vampire!" protested Cordy flopping onto her chair at the office.  
  
"You don't know that for sure." responded Angel.  
  
"You didn't see what I saw." she said.  
  
"You're right I didn't."  
  
"Why not just ask the poor girl?" cut in Wesley. "It would save us a lot of guesswork."  
  
"Fine." said Angel.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me introduce myself." Alex, still a little light on her feet, said from the couch.   
"My name is Alex Drummond."  
  
"I'm Wesley...." Wes began.  
  
"And Cordelia, and Angel." she finished, pulling out the paper Spike had given her.  
"Funny, some how I didn't think I'd be meeting Angel Investigations so soon."  
  
"You shouldn't be up." Angel cautioned getting up from the table.  
  
"I do many things I shouldn't. As for being a vampire, its half true...."  
  
"Wait! Does this have anything to do with your vampire mother?" Cordy put in.  
  
"So you're a Slayer." Angel began to piece things together.  
  
"But I thought there were supposed to be only 2 slayers." Cordy said.  
  
"True, but the Council's always got a back up plan for emergencies."  
  
"I have a question." spoke up Cordelia. "What's your relationship to Faith?"  
  
She paused, "Faith is my friend, she's saved my life, and I've come to get her the help she needs."  
  
"What about the Council?" inquired Angel.  
  
"I've washed my hands of them. I hate to bend your ears and run but I have to go." Alex looked around for her belongings.   
She saw it next to Wesley and when she reached for it, he grabbed it from her reach.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are you staying tonight?" asked Angel.  
  
"I don't know." she replied grabbing at Wesley.  
  
"But, Wolfram and Hart will have people looking for you." Wesley said tossing the case to Angel.  
  
"So? Vampires, the Council and lawyers, I'll take them all on, its no big deal."  
  
"You'll take on all three at once?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I still think you should stay with here tonight." Angel said.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
When Angel returned to his room, his thoughts floated to his past.  
  
It was shortly before he met up with the gypsy. Angel was out looking for dinner when he saw a young lady, a splitting image of Alex, wearing a blue dress with a Scottish tartan draped around her.  
Before she got away, she told him that they would meet again.  
  
Which they did. He remembered when he met her again, she had been pulled from her horse and was on the virge of becoming a vampire herself, when he stopped it.   
Her name was Alexandria Drummond, wife of someone important.   
She invited him to stay with her until he got back on his feet, but it meant going to Scotland.   
  
He accepted, but a few months later moved to America, only a year later there was a message,   
saying she had been killed by vampires.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. BattleLines

  
~~~~~~~~  
"Oh come on Cordelia!" protested Alex, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"We really should stay here..." Cordy debated outside the office.  
  
"I'm going with or without you." Alex said pushing up the sleeves on her black blouse.  
  
"Cordelia, I'm going to Gypsy Cove now, with or without you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Cordelia, if you're so concerned tell them where I will be."  
  
"OK! If it will get you off my back fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Wesley and Angel walked into the club and were greeted with the sounds of flutes, drums and violins.   
  
"Angel, Wesley!" Cordelia waved them over to the corner.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Angel questioned Alex.  
  
"Waiting for someone."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Drummond!" Rye's voice echoed through the crowd.  
  
"Rye!" Alex responded as the man with jet black hair and green eyes made his way through the crowd.  
  
"Looking good Slayer." he said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Same here. I want you to meet some friends of mine. This is Wesley, Codelia and Angel. Guys this is Rye."  
  
"You have about 10 minutes before the jam, so rest and no fighting, we're on neutral ground." Rye reminded before he walked away.  
  
"Anyone care to join me for some fresh air?" said Alex.  
  
"Sure." Angel followed her out.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside on the sandy beach Alex watched the waves crash on shore.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Angel.  
  
"He's a friend."  
  
"How well do you know him?"  
  
"I know him well enough to know he won't hurt me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." she responded.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you Al." the voice sent chills through her body.  
  
"Turn around slowly both of you." They obeyed and came face to face with a pale red haired man.  
  
"Cypen." Alex said.  
  
"You're the watcher?" asked Angel.  
  
"Yes and who are you?" Cypen asked.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"What do you want?" stepped in Alex.  
  
"I just wanted to see you were still in one piece." Cypen turned to walk away.  
  
"Oh by the way your father sends his regards." He kept walking.  
  
Angel stopped her before she went flying at Cypen.  
  
"You're right. Not now." She heard the drums begin to beat. "Come on Irish, let's have a dance."  
  
"I think I'll stay out here."  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Not you again." Ny moaned as Alex sauntered into the bar that following day.  
  
"Hello Ny." She leaned on the counter.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well lets see, where's Adern?"  
  
"Don't know him." Ny's brown eyes seemed to dance.  
  
"Bull." Alex pulled him by the shirt collar. "Where is he or I shut this place down."  
  
"Excuse me miss..." a rather large monster with green spikes in his head came over.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You need to leave now."  
  
"I'm not through with your boss." she replied.  
  
"Yes you are." the monster grabbed her by the left arm and tried to escort her out.  
  
"Please let go." she quipped. He pulled her arm again. "OK no more warnings."  
The Scottish Slayer's left hand let go of Ny as the monster grabbed her around the neck.   
The wrist bands she was wearing fired a wooden stakes into the heart of the monster,  
and his back up, making them ashes.   
  
"Now that I've proven that theory of you can't find decent help in L.A. Ny, you can get hold of me here." She tossed a card onto the bar.  
  
"Have a nice day."   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Its getting late and I haven't heard one word from her since this morning." Cordy moaned.  
"She's also not answering her phone."  
  
"Cordelia you stay here in case she contacts you. I will begin the search around Gypsy Cove." Angel planned.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel found himself alone at Gypsy Cove. "Angel right?" Rye approached from behind.  
  
"Right. Rye, have you heard from Alex? She's been gone all day." Angel asked sitting on a bar stool.  
  
"Wouldn't worry too much. She's like that."  
  
Angel frowned, "How do you know her?"  
  
"Saved my life." He eyed Angel. "Got a few minutes?"  
  
"Umm, sure."  
  
"Her mother was once a rouge hunter, she married the only son to the leader of the   
newly re-formed Council, and when she was eight months pregnant, she was bitten by a   
master vampire named Adern. She went into labor, and died a few hours later.   
The council locked up her body and studied her.   
They ran various tests on Alex, when they found out that she was part vampire,   
they wanted to train her, Council style."  
  
"But her father didn't approve." Angel put in.  
  
"No, as soon as he could, he packed up and moved into the States.   
Alex told me that she began training her father's way as soon as she was able to walk."  
  
"She's always been called a "half breed," and with her entire family have been either been slayers or watchers, rouge or with the Council.   
I'm told when she killed her first vampire at age six, the Council was impressed.  
Then about ten, heavens, it's almost eleven years ago, her watcher was turned.   
Adern appeared one time she had Cypen cornered, he and what was left of his followers attacked her and then she told me, Faith appeared and managed to save her life."  
  
Angel nodded as Rye finished.  
  
"She's very hard headed, like her parents, and if there is one thing she will not do,   
is hurt her grandfather. She promised her father that."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I thought you might be here." Alex said softly approaching Wes from beside the booth.  
  
Wesley said nothing as he sipped his drink.  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I'm bothering you..." she got up to leave.  
  
"Stay, we could use the talk." Wesley hoped his smile would ease her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour pasted before they found themselves walking out of the tavern.   
"Can I offer you a ride?" Wes asked.   
  
"Pink? Honestly Wesley." she teased getting on behind him.  
  
"We should get back to the office." Wes replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"That won't be necessary." Cypen stepped out of the ally as Alex caught an arrow before it got to Wesley.   
  
"Very funny, next time," she pulled off the metal tip, "hit what you aim at." she finished as the arrow flew and ashed the vamp on Cypen's left.  
  
"Wait." Alex cried moving in front of Wes. "If you let him leave, no tails, nothing, I'll come quietly."  
  
"Absolutely not!" protested Wesley.  
  
"Its not your descision. What about it Cypen?"  
  
Cypen smiled, "Agreed."  
  
She turned to Wesley and smiled. "Go on. Get on the bike and go. I'll be fine, my main concern is getting you out of harm's way."  
  
"But you don't...."  
  
"They'll keep their word, that's the only redeeming quality about them." She backed away from him as he started the bike. "Wesley, go."  
  
"All right." He said before speeding away.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"You did the right thing Wesley." Angel reassured him.  
  
"Then why do I feel so awful?"  
  
"Either way it was a lose-lose situation." Cordelia comforted.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Him

~~~~~~~~  
  
She wasn't afraid, at least that's what she tried to convince herself as she was being dragged into Adern's underground lair.   
  
"Princess. Glad you could make it." The darkness spoke. "Leave us." he ordered her two escorts.  
  
"Cypen, let me see you." She ordered him as she felt her two bleeding birth marks.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you, but you don't photograph well." He emerged with a small camcorder.  
  
"Poor little Alex. No one is coming to save you."   
  
Before she could say or do anything else, the darkness wrapped its arms around her.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
"What the hell is this? Why didn't you tell me?" Rye burst through the doors and got into Angel's face.   
  
"Excuse me?" Angel asked.  
  
"There's no excuse." Rye threw the tape at Wesley. "I got this delivered a few hours ago, by a vampire."  
  
"Where is he?" Wesley questioned.  
  
"Long dead, ashed himself."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh dear god...." was Wesley's reaction.  
  
Cordelia was shocked as Angel turned off the tape.  
  
"I'm going after her." Angel decided.  
  
"Do we even know where she is?" Cordelia asked as the phone rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean alone?" Cordelia asked a few hours later.  
  
"Angel and I will be fine, besides I can take care of myself." Wesley told her.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of..." she responded.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"They are here." Adern said stepping into the light.   
Adern's long black hair shined in the light and his red eyes danced with excitement.   
"Let the one they call Angel come to me."  
  
"And the other one?" Cypen asked.  
  
"Do with him as you wish." Adern replied. "How is she?"  
  
"Resting."  
  
"Wake her and then be on your way."  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this." Wesley said as they got deeper into the sewer tunnels.  
  
"Buck up, at least we've not had too much trouble getting in." Angel replied turning a corner.  
  
"Which one of you is Angel?" Cypen appeared in front of them.  
  
"I am." Angel stepped forward.  
  
"Master Adern wants to see you." Cypen lead them through a maze of corridors.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As Angel walked into the underground chamber,   
the door closed behind him and left Wesley and Cypen alone on the other side.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Don't worry about him, his death, like yours will be slow and painful." Cypen said as he punched Wesley in the stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this is the famous vampire with a soul? You don't look tough." Adern stared at him.  
  
"So they say." Angel replied looking around.  
  
"I'm so happy you're here." accompanying the voice was a kick to Angel's back that sent him into a front roll.  
  
"Alex..."  
  
"Not quite." introduced Adern.  
  
Alex, dressed all in black, still wore the cross around her neck, stepped from the shadows.  
  
"How are you feeling Princess?"  
  
"I am well Father."  
  
"And what about you Angel?" Adern asked politely.  
  
"I'm just peachy, thanks for asking." Angel replied as he kicked Alex in the stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wesley fired back with a right fist to Cypen's jaw, then a follow up to the stomach.   
With every punch that connected Wesley's confidence began to climb.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was knocked to the floor by Angel. She was up in a flash with a smiling face, boxing Angel  
in the nose, stomach, and then a right and left. Angel grabbed her arms, twisted them behind her  
and pushed her into the wall.  
  
"I don't want to..." Angel started as the one time slayer got up   
and speared him to the opposing wall.   
Against his better judgment Angel grabbed her by the hair and an arm and sent her into the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
She hit the wall blacking her out, until a sharp, painful, high pitched noise woke her and  
she realized what had happened.  
  
Adern stood over Angel with one hand wrapped around his throat. Still a little light headed,   
Alex got up and went over to them. "No. He's mine. You promised him to me."  
  
Adern dropped Angel to the ground and stared at her. "I did, didn't I?"  
  
With that said, Alex swept Adern off his feet.   
Adern jumped up and threw punches at her, but she blocked most of them.   
The last one sent her sliding across the room and through the open door that Angel provided.  
Seeing Adern heading for the door, Angel slammed it closed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wesley....." Angel looked around. "Alex?"  
  
"For now yes." She headed right and pulled a stake from her black corset, as she turned left.   
Before she opened the door, she vamped out and asked Angel, "Stay here?"   
  
He nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cypen!" Alex hollered into the room. "Cypen, answer now!"   
Out of the darkness someone came at her and she tossed him through the door.  
  
"Wesley!" Angel helped them both up.   
  
"Angel, Alex?" Wesley was surprised. "What happened?"  
  
"Explain later. We've got company coming." Angel noted heading the opposite way.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"That way too easy." Alex said as they reached the confines of Angel Investigations.  
  
"I agree." Angel and Wesley replied in unison.  
  
"But why?" asked Alex.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think its safe to be home alone." Angel thought aloud.  
  
"Stay here? Well I guess for a few hours, it couldn't hurt." Wesley said starting up the steps behind Angel. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Soon. If you don't mind, I'd like to do some R&S." she asked.  
  
"R and S?"   
  
"Research and surfing." Wesley translated.  
  
"Um, sure. You might want to clean up your neck." Angel told her.  
  
Her bite marks/birthmarks were bleeding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Family

~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dang!"   
  
Cordelia heard a door slam and then another curse from the hallway. "Alex, what happened?"   
She looked up from the computer to see what was wrong.  
  
"Its nothing." Her back was to Cordelia.  
  
"Its always something with a tone like that."   
She spun her around and came face to face with vamped Alex. "My god..."  
  
"I said it was nothing." Alex snapped.  
  
"What did you do?" Cordy asked after getting her bearings back.  
  
"Nothing." Alex said.  
  
Cordy stared at her exposed neck and arm burns. "They're healing."  
  
Alex looked at her hand and saw she was right.  
  
"Now, can you control that face thing?" Alex's face went back to normal.  
  
"Sorry." Alex apologized. "I'll be upstairs in case you need me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wesley, I've found a spell I want try, but I'm having trouble translating..."  
Alex was half way down the steps, when she realized they weren't alone a few hours later.  
  
"Alex." A tall man with salt and pepper colored hair, was leaning on the counter.  
  
"Seth." she growled backing up onto the steps.  
  
"Is that anyway to speak to your grandfather?" His dark brown eyes stared at her.  
  
"Go away." she snarled at the men moving towards her.  
  
"She'll be coming with us now." Seth told Cordelia and Wesley, pulling out a small six shooter pistol and pointing it at them.   
"You're a rouge vampire hunter. Since you have no watcher, I'm afraid I have to take you back to London with me."  
  
Alex turned towards the balcony and broke the arm of the man standing in her way.   
"Glac!" She hollered as they began to give chase.   
The book and papers she had been holding went flying through the air and Seth caught them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wesley speared Seth and tried to knock him out, when the revolver's safety was clicked off.   
"Let go or I'll shoot." He stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
The men pulled a small needle from inside their black suits.  
Two needles went into her arm as she pushed herself against the rail.  
Alex vamped out, and when one black suit charged at her, they both went over and   
fell to the ground.   
The other two, were left with a meeting of the minds and then thrown down the stairs.  
  
"See you next fall." joked Angel stepping over them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex got up and walked towards Seth. "Whatcha gonna do now? Shoot me?"   
Three bullets left the gun and hit her in the chest, shoulder and leg.   
  
"Alex. Back off!" Angel yelled at her as another bullet hit her in the arm.  
  
"She's not in right now, but I can leave a message..."   
A vamped Alex snapped, grabbing the gun from Seth's hands and tossing it at Wesley.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Aricia." She replied, stepping back towards Angel and returned to normal as the pings of four bullets hit the floor.   
  
"Could you excuse us?" Alex asked Angel, Cordelia and Wesley.  
  
Reluctantly they agreed.  
  
"I refuse to let you stay here, I'm the only family you have." Seth told her as everyone began to file out.  
  
"No, what you want is to control me before I reach ascension age!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't think leaving them alone was a good plan Angel." Cordelia said as Seth's voice got louder.  
  
"I agree." Wesley spoke up.  
  
"I don't intend to leave them alone long." Angel told them.  
  
"She's not said a word to him, since we left." Wesley noted as an eerie silence   
followed the shouting. Wesley was out the door and being followed by Angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
In the heat of the moment, Seth had slapped her in the face, then slugged her in the jaw, knocking her off balance.  
Wesley walked right past her and as he was ready to slap Seth in the face, Alex grabbed his hand.   
"No."  
  
"I think you should leave." Angel said escorting Seth out by the arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex had made herself scarce for the next few hours, but as soon as the sun went down, she headed for the roof.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is she still on the roof?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes." Wesley responded. "I think..."  
  
"I was just on my way to check on her." Angel said climbing the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Once on the roof, Angel found Alex standing on the ledge. "Hello Angel."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Finding my balance." she said doing a forward roll on the ledge.   
"I'm fine. What's the next question?"  
  
"Why did you let him hit you?"  
  
"You're the detective why don't you tell me." She was halfway through a cartwheel, when Angel grabbed her off the ledge.   
  
"You're afraid of him and I think it has something to do with your father." He told her.  
  
She stood there staring at him in silence.  
  
"You promised your father, that you wouldn't hurt him."  
  
"Right. And now you're probably wondering why I'm afraid of him." she said sitting down on the roof, lighting a candle and closing her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sure Rye began the story."  
  
Angel nodded. "Three years ago, with Rye's help I was able to return to Scotland, I was only there for a month before I had to leave.   
They, the council and Adern's followers knew where I was, and they tried to invade the castle. I got out and headed for Canada."  
  
"From there I headed to New York, and just as I reached the city limits, a van pulled up beside me and pulled me inside.   
I can remember very little, except a few feelings of anger and a voice that kept insulting and telling me that he would bleed me dry. The voice was my grandfathers. "   
  
Angel listened intently and then asked, "How did you escape?"  
  
"I really don't remember, but what I do remember was waking up some where and someone named Father, telling me I was safe.   
Father told me, that I had lost almost half of my body's blood and my system was on the verge of giving out."  
  
"He never found you?"  
  
"No, I was in an underground community, people had made their homes in old tunnels.  
It was wonderful, I don't think I would have left."  
  
"So why did you?"  
  
"He found the tunnels, somehow." She moved her hand over the flaming candle.   
"As soon as I heard that, I left while they slept, well except Mouse.   
He met me at the entrance to go above and gave me a modified crossbow, special arrows, some stakes and few other gizmos, that have gotten me out of sticky situations.  
Seth's a very influential man, he could find a needle in a haystack."   
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Lost And Found

Chapter 8: Lost and Found  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is everybody?" Gunn asked Cordelia a few days later.  
  
"Wesley is researching something." she replied. "Angel's resting and vampire-slayer girl's in the basement."  
  
"The basement?"  
  
"Yeah, until sunset and then she migrates to the roof."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No. Watch, its ten minutes before sunset, she'll come up and head for the roof."  
  
Sure enough Alex, dressed in her black corset and black jeans, came upstairs, but didn't head for the roof.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cordelia questioned.  
  
"Out hunting." she replied putting the bag on her right shoulder.  
  
"Are you taking back up?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I can't." Alex adjusted the crossbow on her left shoulder.  
  
"Why?" Gunn asked.  
  
"She's in prison." Alex snapped.  
  
"Gunn, go with her." Cordy ordered.  
  
"No." Alex said with her hand on the door.  
  
"Gunn go." Cordelia ordered again as Gunn stood the left of Alex.   
  
"Gunn, no offense, go away unless you want to get hurt." Aricia told him as he followed her out the door.  
  
A half hour passed, as Cordelia punching her computer, the door opened and Gunn came flying through the doors.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel was halfway down the stairs when Gunn came flying through the door.  
  
"What happened?" Angel questioned.  
  
"She's nuts." answered Gunn, getting up on the counter. "Her neck began to bleed, and then she separated from me."  
  
"Who? Alex? She's not on the roof, so where is she?" Wesley poked his head around the corner.  
  
"Out hunting." Cordelia said.  
  
"You let her leave?" Wesley was standing in the front doorway.  
  
"We didn't have much of a choice here...." Cordelia said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aricia walked through the underground entrance and made her way through the twisting and winding tunnels.   
Seeing two guard vampires when she turned the corner, Aricia barked orders that no one was to come through that entrance way without her knowledge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Spike was on his way home, when he stopped at one of the bars. He found himself sitting next to a very lively drunk.   
  
"Did you know that vampires exist?" the gray haired drunk man said.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"There's, there's a secret society in London called COW. I should know, I'm one of them." he burped.  
  
Spike began to hang on every word the man said. "Pretty far from home aren't you?"  
  
"I decided to stay here and watch out for a former watcher. The leader is gone, gone, to LA to spring a....."  
  
Something clicked in Spike's mind. "Spring a what? A trap? You sly devil you."  
  
"You, you see, we and a vampire, are" burp, "trying to kill her....."  
  
"You wouldn't know her name would you?"  
  
"Alex somethin' or other."  
  
"Oh would you look at the time, I'm late getting home." Spike hurried out and to Giles.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's not answering her cell phone." Giles reported.  
  
"Well call Angel, someone, she's walkin' into a bloody trap." Spike began to get upset.  
  
"Calm down and tell me everything..."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked Willow.  
  
"Phone number for Angel...." Giles replied slamming the book down.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if I don't Alexandria is going meet an untimely demise."  
  
"Why? I mean Riley's in the hospital and lets not begin about what she did to me." Buffy complained.  
  
"If you had just let her be, like I told you to, everything would be fine. You're actually quite lucky." Giles told her.  
  
"Lucky?"  
  
"Yes, lucky. She could have killed you."  
  
"That doesn't excuse the fact..." Willow stated.  
  
"You refused to listen to me, its done." Giles shuffled some more papers.  
  
"You sound like its a big deal." Buffy told him.  
  
"You darn right it is." he replied shuffling through papers on the couch.   
"I want to tell you a story. When I was still part of the Council, there were rumors of a child born to human parents,  
except the mother had been bitten by a master vampire in her eighth month. The child was born by cesarean section, but the mother died and returned as a vampire. The child's father, was the only living son of the leader of the Council."  
  
"What about the child?" asked Willow.  
  
"It was found that the child was half human and half vampire. The Council voted to train her and use her for their own gain. Her father found out about this and quickly moved to the States."  
  
"Her?" Buffy slowly pieced it together. "Alex?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're her godfather aren't you?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, I promised her father, that should the day come, I would watch over her, no matter the price." Giles stared at the piece of paper.  
  
"So I'm not important to you?" charged Buffy.  
  
"I'm not saying that, Buffy, but without her, things will worsen." Giles dialed his phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Angel Investa..." Cordelia answered the phone, then cupping her hand over it, said "Angel its Giles."  
  
"Can you put it on speaker?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Hello Giles." Angel said. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Is Alexandria around?"  
  
"No, she's gone, left about forty-five minutes ago." Cordelia answered.  
  
"There's a problem." Giles began.  
  
"Actually Giles there's more than one." Wesley interrupted.  
  
"What do you mean Wesley?" Angel asked.  
  
"Alex told me that when she fought Adern this last time, she said it was like fighting herself.   
He knew every move she made, even the ones she considered making, he knew about.  
Then she observed him drinking blood from a wine glass, and then she passed out from the migraine."  
  
"What's your point?" Gunn stated.  
  
"He's saying, that Alexandria and Adern might be connected on a mental level. How?" Giles said.  
  
"Right, so what if she kills this dude? Does she die too?" Gunn questioned.  
  
"That's hard to say." Wesley responded.   
  
"Giles what did you find out?" Angel asked.  
  
"You're not going to like it." Spike's voice spoke up. "This evening I ran into a drunk member of the Council of Watchers.   
He told me that they and Adern have hooked up to take the young slayer out."  
  
"Spike? Why are you concerning yourself with her? She's a slayer." Cordelia pointed out.  
  
"Anyone who isn't intimated by blonde and her little broken toy soldier boy friend..."  
  
"Well, what's the second problem Wesley?" Giles asked.  
  
"Umm, well, umm...." Wesley hesitated. "Giles, she umm, umm. Aw hell, Giles, Adern bit her."   
The other end went dead silent. "Alex is still alive for now, but Aricia's come to the surface and  
I can only assume over time, Aricia will be in control and Alex gone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Endings and Beginnings

~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aricia." She stared at Adern.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Planning....." Seth came from behind Adern and found himself staring at a crossbow.  
"Alexandria, put that away."  
  
She turned her focus towards Adern and felt something around her legs.   
A large chain had been wrapped around her, and it turned from a pain to a burn.   
Seth tugged and her face hit the floor.   
  
"I had these chains made special for you." The more she struggled, the more the chains burned.  
Seth pulled her up off the floor and began to wrap her in the chain.   
"There is no way you can break these."   
  
"Don't be so sure..." Adern told him. "She's been very lucky as of late."  
He sipped a glass of blood. Seth scoffed as he finished hooking her wrists to the wall.   
  
"You have three hours." Adern left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't tell me to be quiet, because I am being quiet..." Alex thought she was hearing things,   
but when she opened her eyes, she saw Angel and the others.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she snapped as the last chain was un hooked.  
  
"Getting you out of here." Angel told her.  
  
"No, I have to finish this or I won't get another chance." She pushed away from them.  
  
"Not alone, absolutely not, its suicide." Wesley charged grabbing her arm.  
  
"Who do you think you are? My Watcher?" Alex, bow in hand headed for the door.  
  
"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, young lady." Wesley yelled at her, cutting her off at the door.   
  
"WHY? What are you gonna do to me?" she challenged.  
  
Wesley slugged her in the mouth. "As of this moment, I am your Watcher."   
  
Gunn and Angel's jaws dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry, I won't except you as my Watcher. I have to do this now, its time to change things. Its time for me to take control." She pushed him away from the door and went though it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex rounded the first corner, she vamped out and seeing a group of three vampires, Aricia told them that she was being followed by three vampire hunters.  
  
"Aricia, Alex, don't do this..." Angel's pleas fell on deaf ears as she headed for Adern.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"What took you so long?" Adern asked Alex as he took her down with a kick to the face.   
Adern wrapped his hand around her ponytail and smashed her face into the brick wall several times, leaving her bleeding from the nose and mouth.   
She was barely on her feet, when he picked her up and threw her halfway across the room and into his small table with a glass and bottles of blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guys rounded the corner and surprised Seth. Wesley punched him in the nose, he fell backwards and hit his head on the pipeline. Five more vamps rounded the corner.   
  
After taking them out, Angel opened the door. "Stay here." He told them before closing the door. Gunn had his hand on the door ready to follow Angel when a wall of fire engulfed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why on earth did you do that?" A male voice asked the darkness. "You almost hurt him."  
  
"I would not have." An English female voice responded. "Watch her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blood and glass covered Alex, as Adern stood over her with a stake in his hand, he was just about to stake her, when Angel grabbed for the vampire's arm, pulling him away from her.  
  
She got up, licked her lips taking in some of the blood spilled on her, picked up a stake, and called Adern's name.  
Adern dropped Angel as he turned she charged at him. He didn't even blink, as she broke one of Adern's leg, then the other leg.   
Angel actually cringed a bit, when he heard both legs break.   
  
It was as if something had possessed Alex, she gave Adern an elbow to the face and as he grabbed for her she broke his hand.   
"WHY?" She demanded.  
  
"It was fun." Adern laughed.  
  
"How did you get in?"  
  
"Seth, invited me."  
  
"Did he know she was pregnant?" She inquired.  
  
"Yes, you were promised to me." He grabbed her by the hair and twisted her head.   
"This game has been very enjoyable."   
  
"Game over." She hissed, Adern let go of her and she plunged a stake into his heart.  
  
"Angel, are you all right?" Alex helped him up.  
  
"Aricia...." Adern whispered her name just as he turned to a pile of ashes.  
She grabbed at her neck as the bite marks began to drain blood, her eyes glowed a deep gold, her face turned back and forth from human to vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Where's Seth?" Angel questioned outside the tunnels.  
  
"Gone." Gunn answered. "Some vamps jumped us and he got away."  
  
"Is Adern..."  
  
"Dead." Alex answered, packing a rather old looking book into the bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Two days and counting....." mumbled Cordelia at the office.  
  
"Let her rest, she's been through a lot." Angel defended her as he headed for upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
"I don't like what happened with Adern." Alex told Angel from the stairs.  
"I had no control over my actions, and it felt good..." She looked as if she had been crying.  
  
"I know." Angel joined her on the stairs.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Wesley asked the 5" 7" tanned gentleman with short black hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Wesley," the man's English accent caught Cordelia's attention,"you know me better then that.   
You have your hands full here, and there is no chance of you training someone like her."  
  
"Cordelia, this Cole...." Wesley introduced.  
  
"Pleasure." He shook her hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Angel asked.  
  
"No." she replied as Wesley and Cole reached the roof.  
  
Wesley cleared his throat. "Angel, Alex, this is Cole."  
  
Angel shook his hand as Alex eyed him. "A watcher friend."  
  
"Would you two gentleman leave us?" Cole asked.  
  
"Certainly!" Wesley excused Angel and himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wesley, what's going on? Who is Cole?" Angel asked.  
  
"Cole, is a watcher friend of mine, fired around the same time I was. I explained the situation to him and he agreed to meet her.   
Hopefully, she'll agree to take him as her Watcher."  
  
"Then what?" Cordelia put in.  
  
"Home." Alex spoke up with Cole by her side. Both were bloodied from a fight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  



End file.
